Why Let Your Voice Be Tamed?
by Amara Calla
Summary: A collection of snippets about various characters, many of them songfics, as is only right for Glee. There will be different pairings as my fickle mind decides it likes them, or that they are amusing, but they will mostly be Puckleberry... I think... Rated T just to be safe. Enjoy!


**A/N: Hi guys! This is my first ever Glee fanfiction, so hopefully you'll go easy on me? I'm not really confident about the way that I've written this, maybe because Glee is a TV show, and it's easier to ascertain a style from a book as it's already written for you and you just have to adapt it... Updates will be whenever I write something, so could be sporadic.  
**

**Anyway, I am a recent Glee convert, mostly because I love Darren Criss in Starkid musicals and my friends kept bugging me. I've only watched up to the end of Season 1, so I hope you'll respect that and not leave any spoilers in reviews or flame me because it conflicts with something I haven't watched yet. Thank you!  
**

**At the moment, I am a die-hard Puckleberry fan, so expect a lot of that, but who knows what will change?  
**

**The song used in this chapter is Read All About It (Part III) by Emile Sande, which is a favourite of mine at the moment.  
**

**Now, if you managed to wade through this huge AN, I salute you and present my first one shot :) Hope you enjoy!  
**

**A/N 2: Sorry, it's me again... I've been informed by two reviewers that my story is in violation of Fanfiction rules. I truly did not know this and I'm sorry if I've caused offense to anyone. I have removed the lyrics, so please listen to the song to get the full picture of the chapter. I hope that this will rectify my mistake, can someone tell me if it does? Or do I need to remove the story all together? Thank you.  
**

* * *

A few lukewarm claps rang through the assembly hall as the lights dimmed on the stage. The Glee kids stood, chests heaving from their last musical number of the Spring concert, the girls hugging each other, Finn slapping the backs of Artie and Kurt and cordially shaking his former best friend's hand. After Puck's terse but sincere apology they had been working on their relationship, but it would take definitely take time.

A battered spotlight flickered on, barely illuminating Mr Schue as he practically skipped on to the stage, clapping enthusiastically.

"Wow... Well, I'm sure that all you students will agree with me when I say that was fantastic! However, I'm afraid that we've just about wrapped up our assembly-"

"Actually Mr Schuester," Groans came from the area of the stands where the Cheerios were clustered. _(Not that crazy Berry chick again!)_ "I'd like to perform one last song, if that's okay?"

"Uh, sure?" Mr Schue stepped away from the microphone, exchanging baffled glance with the rest of the Gleeks. The only one who didn't look at all surprised, he noticed, was Puck, who stepped offstage to fetch his guitar. What was going on?

"Ahem." Rachel cleared her throat nervously and stepped up to centre stage. "Uh, hi." The restlessness of the crowd managed to faze the usually confident performer. "I know that most of you hate me-"

"Too right we do!" Shouted a senior, amongst hoots of laughter.

"Yes, thank you for that, Mark." Rachel replied drolly before continuing. "And I know that you think Glee club is only for losers and geeks... But I also know that many people in this hall enjoy music and love singing, and have what it takes to be a star, but won't join because of the teasing and taunting they see us go through every day. I want to change that." Rachel took in a deep breath, eyes shimmering with unshed tears after the heartfelt speech, and looked behind her. "Noah, when you're ready."

Puck nodded, slinging his guitar strap over his head and beginning to play.

Rachel smiled. "This song is for all those who are scared to let out what they feel."

Rachel tried her hardest to catch the eye of every student in the room. Many were swaying along with the melody. As the pianist of the band group caught on to the song and began playing, Rachel beckoned to Puck. Placing his guitar on his chair, he took her hand and joined in just in time for the chorus.

Their peers in Glee club came forward, merging their voices into a passionate cry for acceptance, and had they not been so engrossed in the music, they would have seen two thirds of the student body bowing their heads in shame.

The teenagers and teachers alike all stood, clapping their hands or belting out the chorus. The Gleeks slung their arms around each other, happy to finally be noticed for all the right reasons.

The roar of voices died down and the members of Glee collectively took a step backwards to let Rachel sing the last chorus. Her voice resonated with a melancholic air as she felt the cold, empty space where Puck's hand had been.

Before the final note had even faded away, a tidal wave of thunderous applause slammed into them. Beaming, the performers took a bow and revelled in the idea that maybe, for once, things were going their way.

There were no new additions to the Glee club, but Rachel Berry considered her performance a success when she saw a few of the Cheerios smiling hesitantly at her, and when a footballer came up to her at her locker and apologised in front of the whole student body a few days later. And when Noah slipped his hand into hers as the club celebrated in the choir room.

She may not have realised it at that moment, but no member of Glee club was ever to be slushied again.

Things were finally looking up.

* * *

**A/N: So... How was it? Please review to tell me if you want more. Constructive feedback is always welcome!  
**


End file.
